


heaven sent

by Val_Creative



Series: GoT Drabble-Palooza 2019 [41]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fictional Religion & Theology, Humor, Oldtown (ASoIaF), Romantic Fluff, Triple Drabble, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 23:13:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18860899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: "I don't need to pray to some fancy painted lines. I have you, Sam.” Gilly’s brown eyes smile. "Youare my Warrior.”





	heaven sent

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Raphale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raphale/gifts).



> Requested by Raphale (AO3): "SamGilly, you are my warrior." They're so freaking cute. I can't. Well here we are again and I hope you guys enjoyed! Please any shared thoughts appreciated!
> 
> ((Want a request for GoT? I'm doing 100-500 word drabbles of any ship + any prompt until S8 ends. Rules: you need to comment here and provide a ship and prompt, as well if you want NSFW or SFW. The only requests I'll be looking at is if you ALSO commented about the fic you just read as well. It's only fair. You came to this fic to read it and me doing something for you later on is a sweet bonus!))

 

 

*

"These are the Seven," Sam proclaims, opening a dusty, cracked tome at their room's candle-lit table. He waves his hand in front of his nose and coughs. Gilly stares at him in mild bemusement. "We pray to them here in Westeros."

"Pray for what?"

"Loads of things," he replies cheerfully. Little Sam plays on the floor, knocking his round, pudgy hands to the washed stones. Sam is grateful that Oldtown has been kind enough to let them in, even if Gilly and her baby can't be allowed into the heart of the Citadel. "Pregnant woman and women with children, for example, pray to the Mother for the safety of their families."

There's inky scribbles on the page, as well as drawings of the Faith.

"What about _this_ one?" Gilly asks, tapping with her finger.

"Ah, yes. The Stranger." Sam gently pulls Gilly's finger away so he can turn the page. "No-one really prays to that one."

"Why not?"

"They're associated with Death."

Gilly, with her long, brown curls knotted, covered in rags, appears more regal in this soft, yellowed light than any queen Sam has ever read about. "Death happens all of the time," she murmurs knowingly. "You think people would have gotten used to it…"

Sam lets out a chuckle. "Yes, well, I suppose you are right…"

"And what about _THIS_ one?"

"The Warrior." Sam inspects the page. A drawing of a tall, stately man wearing an armored helm, his hands gripping a sword. "Many knights have prayed to the Warrior for strength during battle. To comfort the souls left behind as well," he explains.

To his further amusement, Gilly looks down and huffs.

"I don't need to pray to some fancy painted lines. I have you, Sam." Her brown eyes smiling when Sam blushes. " _You_ are my Warrior."

*

 


End file.
